


taste you from the inside

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BOSJ 26, Blood and Injury, Consent Issues, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Robbie needs someone to look out for him after Douki splits his head open.





	taste you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).

Robbie has long since accepted that every time he goes out to the ring, there's a risk that he could die out there. That doesn’t mean it’s not terrifying to wrestle someone who’s genuinely trying to kill you, just as Douki was tonight. Robbie’s hands are still trembling as he stumbles out of the comment area, but a bigger part of him with far more teeth gnashes with pride at having won such a treacherous fight.

He’s so woozy that it’s hard to think straight, nevermind navigate with his vision obscured and half the signs only in Japanese. Robbie drags himself towards his room, tracing the walls with his hands, every hall feeling colder, lengthier, more unfamiliar. Robbie constantly has to brush away blood to keep it from getting in his eyes.

Soon he gets totally lost and falls back against the floor, feeling encased by the building, by the state of his body. Robbie taps lightly against his wound, testing it-- fuck, it stings! Robbie gazes at his hands again and sees a smear of bright wet blood. So it still hasn't closed. 

Robbie slowly pushes himself back up, groaning. His heart is beating hard, like it wants to escape from his chest, so loudly it feels like someone should be able to hear it from rooms away. Robbie should really go visit the medical staff. 

"You can do this Robbie. Your bullet hit the mark, and you'll reload and soar again." He poses, fingers curled around his eyes, arm extended, just like the sniper he is, and snickers a bit to himself. 

His mood is a bit better now, though he hopes no one can see him. He must look like such a nerd. ELP would definitely be mocking him if he was here. It’s difficult to deal with, a Bullet Club member so obviously not caring about him. ELP taking it further when Robbie is already so hurt would be almost as bad as no one getting worried enough to come find him. 

Robbie turns, posing in another direction. Someone grabs his arm. Robbie almost leaps in shock. 

“What the hell are you doing, Eagles?” 

Robbie recognizes Jay’s stark, casual tone before he sees him. 

How had Robbie not heard Jay’s footsteps approaching, was he really that out of it? 

Robbie scrambles for something to say, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of his leader. “I… uh, sorry. I’m checking to make sure I’m still fully mobile after that... absolute hellion of a match.” 

Robbie curses himself for stumbling over his words, the awkward sounds of it playing over in his head as if to mock him. It’s nerve-wracking that Jay is talking to him of all people. Robbie usually doesn’t communicate with him directly.

“Yeah, it was a hell of a match. You were tough as fuck out there, that’s Bullet Club power, baby.” Jay finally lets go of Robbie’s arm, though it still feels as if Jay is gripping some part of him. “But what are you doing, all alone in some backwards hallway, looking like that?” 

Jay stares at him, longer than is socially acceptable, longer than maybe all the times he had looked at Robbie before this combined. It's probably because Robbie is covered in blood, but in another situation Robbie would think Jay wants to eat him. 

Or maybe… he’s realizing that Robbie has weakened, that this injury has solidified his uselessness, and this is when Bullet Club will kick him out.

Robbie has no idea what he’ll do if he can’t be in Bullet Club anymore. He wants to cry, but shoves down the instinct to go into panic mode. That will only make things worse for him. Robbie has to prove that he’s still strong enough for Bullet Club, that he’s still talented and as valuable a member as fucking ELP. 

“I’m… going and getting something to fix my head so I can do it all tomorrow. Maybe I got a bit lost, okay, but that’s just a speedbump.” Robbie reaches up to rub the back of his head in an attempt to seem casual. Then he jerks forward, stumbling in response to the pain when his hand scraped hard against his scalp. Why hadn’t Robbie thought that through? 

Jay pulls Robbie up and moves him over to the wall, holding him there. "Careful. Wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

Robbie feels small, smothered by Jay’s cold body. It didn't feel right, to be holding this much of Jay's attention. There was no way for Robbie to look away, to escape that he was being noticed, being helped, and it was an equally uncomfortable and incredible feeling. Maybe Bullet Club did care about Robbie, if this wasn’t an attempt to trick him. 

But when was Jay going to move back and let him stand? More blood drips down Robbie’s forehead, and he wants to wipe it away, but he can’t, as trapped as an insect stilling itself to blend into an environment full of predators. 

“All that red… I can’t help but say it looks good on you.” Jay says it in almost a purr, and suddenly Robbie has an idea of what Jay is doing. It feels too unreal to consider, the idea that Jay, who seems to be able to have anyone he wants, who even the babyfaces he left behind are still fucked up over, is in the mood to have Robbie. 

And yet Robbie is considering it. 

If Robbie says no, will Jay get upset? Will Robbie get in trouble for simply missing Jay’s advances and making Jay feel unwanted? And at the same time, what greater risk can there be than initiating something because of this idea only for it to turn out to be wrong? That would be an easy way for Robbie to get taught a painful lesson in respecting the Club, whether that came in the form of punishment or abandonment. 

But Robbie knows that Jay isn't just talk. He really does get off on wrestling. Robbie walked in on Jay with another guy during an indie show once, and he’s heard stories besides. 

Robbie has never been one to back down from his instincts, to let fear stop him from moving forward, so he asks: “What are you really doing here, Jay?”

Jay pulls back. Robbie feels strangely exposed without the pressure of Jay’s body over him, though the phantom sensation of it dances over him in a moment. 

“I came to check on you. You should let me help you, Robbie. But if you want me to go…” Jay almost sounds smug, voice breathy in that way of his. 

“No! Stay.” Robbie grabs Jay’s wrist to emphasize his point. 

They both look down at where they’re joined. Robbie quickly lets go. Fuck, that was risky. 

So Jay had come to check on him specifically. That has to mean something, Jay isn’t normally the type to do that. Maybe it was because Jay had noticed the dissension starting to build between Robbie and ELP, and has to make sure Robbie stays loyal. 

Robbie wants to believe that it was because he’s special, important, valuable. That he deserves to have people there for him when he is hurt. 

Jay smiles charmingly and holds his hand over Robbie’s heart, as if to show he could crush it. Then Jay leans in. Robbie tilts his head and closes his eyes, ready for a kiss. 

Something cool and wet slides up the side of Robbie's face. His eyes startle open. Jay's head is jammed against his, and Jay is tonguing the blood off of him. 

"Are you...licking me?" Robbie tries not to let his voice shake. 

"I just can’t help it. You looked like you tasted so good. And I was right, you do." He licks Robbie again, and again, and again, and Robbie isn’t sure whether it feels good or disgusts him. 

If Jay is enjoying doing this to him, that feels good, doesn’t it? Jay’s tongue gets higher, not even leaving opened-mouth kisses so much as dragging his mouth over Robbie’s skin. At the first spike of pain Robbie feels he shoves Jay off of him. 

Jay’s panting wildly. He almost looks as if he’s about to seize Robbie by the neck and strangle him, shake him like a dog with prey in its jaws. Robbie is done for. 

Then Jay smiles. “You’re stronger than you look.” 

“I thought you were going to kiss me,” says Robbie, trying to regain control. “When you… touch me there, it hurts.”

“Don’t you like to mix a little pain with your pleasure?” 

Robbie shakes his head.

“Okay. If you need to be all lovey-dovey, I’ll make an exception.” 

Jay moves in on Robbie again, and Robbie cringes back, nervous about how weak Jay might think he is for wanting this. At the same time, some kind of jittery happiness is sprouting in him, now that he knows Jay is making an exception for him, Jay had chosen him, Jay sees him as worth kissing. 

Robbie tries to kiss Jay first to feel less weird about this, just a gentle clasp of lips, but immediately Jay is shoving his tongue in Robbie’s mouth. Robbie yields, too startled to do anything about it. 

The taste of Jay’s mouth, no, the taste of Robbie’s blood, is disgusting, but Robbie is being kissed. He has Jay White’s fingers clenching and unclenching on his jaw, he has someone who doesn’t want to let go of him. Robbie licks over Jay’s teeth, something in him startled to find them blunt and round. 

"Are you going to let me taste you again Robbie?” Jay says in between kisses. He bites down hard on Robbie's lip, then laps over it soothingly, and Robbie makes a strangled noise. “I don’t think I’ll be able to give this up." 

Robbie ignores his stinging lips and tries to feel along Jay’s pants towards his crotch. Jay yanks his hand away. 

“Open your fucking eyes,” says Jay. 

It takes a moment for Robbie’s body to obey him, but he does. Jay is glaring into him. His irises are like small whirlpools, circling, circling, some trick of the light making them appear large and inhuman.

“Come on, you liked that earlier, didn’t you?” 

“I… I like this,” Robbie says, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to disappoint Jay enough that he leaves. 

Jay’s fingers walk up Robbie's head and then seize him by his hair. Robbie wants to go for another kiss, but Jay firmly holds his head in place. 

It’s not so bad if Jay licks him, is it? It’s a bit weird, but everyone has their uncomfortable preferences. Robbie could tolerate this.

Jay tilts Robbie’s head higher, baring his throat, and drags his mouth from there all the way up to Robbie’s temple. Robbie trembles. He can’t make his voice form words, only meaningless whimpers. Jay looks very good, intent on Robbie and clearly enjoying himself, so Robbie focuses on that. 

"Little Robbie, always looking for validation. It's okay, I’m here. I enjoy you." 

Jay’s tongue presses all over him, as if he’s trying to clean every molecule of blood off of Robbie’s head. When he’s done with that, he reaches Robbie’s hair. Robbie makes a high-pitched shriek and immediately hates himself. At that Jay pulls back and lets Robbie see him grin with all his teeth.

“God, I was never going to leave alone. You’re too enticing, I just couldn’t.” That’s the last thing Jay says before he starts to suck gently over Robbie’s head. Over Robbie’s still open wound. 

It hurts so fucking much. Robbie almost screams but Jay thrusts his hand into Robbie’s mouth and muffles him. 

Robbie can hear obscene noises coming from his body, from Jay’s mouth. He knows that Jay is slurping the blood out of him, his tongue jabbing in. Robbie wants to retch, but he doesn’t, and he can’t dislodge Jay’s grip on him. 

Robbie’s not even sure if he wants Jay to let go of him, and he doesn’t know why his brain is telling him that. This is a maze of sensations that Robbie can’t distinguish between. His wings are clipped, he’s uncontrollably grounded, but at least when he thinks hard enough the pain isn’t as bad. 

So Robbie lets himself panic. How much blood is Jay taking? Will he be okay to wrestle his next match? What if he misses the rest of the tournament? At that thought Robbie almost regains the strength to push Jay away, but Jay growls and squeezes down on his ribcage. Robbie is too choked up after that to do anything. He can smell his blood everywhere, can almost taste himself again in the wet back of his throat, like an overwhelming nosebleed. 

When Jay had done something that Bullet Club agreed they disliked in the past, Tama Tonga took Jay aside and told him so. And after those little talks, Jay always seemed to take whatever changes they required in his stride, never giving indication that a reprimand had happened or that he was upset. The Club would all agree that doing this to Robbie was wrong, right? That it needed to never happen again? 

No one is siding with him over ELP’s backstabbing, though, are they? There’s no way to be sure they wouldn't see what Jay was doing as fine too. Robbie can feel his heart break a little, just thinking that. 

Jay won’t let up. Robbie’s so light-headed his legs are about to fall out from under him. He doesn’t feel much pain now. Jay grabs him under his knees and holds his against the wall, bending him in just the right position to keep drinking. 

Robbie doesn’t know how long it continues after that, but eventually Jay stops. He lets go of Robbie.

Robbie slumps on the ground and almost hits his head on the floor. His arms barely stop that from happening. Robbie stares at the filthy floor under his nose and gasps for air, his whole body reverberating, his own heart stabbing through him, beating faster than he’s ever felt it beat before. 

Jay pulls Robbie back up. He kneels in front of Robbie and pulls his head and limbs from side to side, examining them. There’s blood all over Jay’s lips and dripping down his chin and neck. Robbie wants to close his eyes, but he can’t. His vision is his last defense. Jay’s face is so openly happy now, in a way Robbie has never seen on him before, other than maybe photos from when he was a Young Lion. 

Jay pulls out his phone, calls someone. “Gedo-san, did you see the match where Robbie… I couldn’t wait. I’m sorry.” 

There’s a long pause. 

“You mean El Phantasmo? … Yeah, I can do that. I’m sorry.” 

Robbie grimaces at hearing that name.

Jay hangs up with a loud beep. “We’re going on a trip to the doctor, Robbie!” 

Somehow Jay hauls Robbie’s dead weight to some other room, one Robbie has never been in before. It’s full of light, so much more than the hallways, so Robbie finally closes his eyes. 

A person that Robbie assumes is a doctor pokes at him and cleans and applies bandages. He doesn’t really feel any of it. 

Jay’s words echo in Robbie’s mind. "Are you going to let me taste you again Robbie? I don’t think I’ll be able to give this up."

Is Jay going to want more soon? Should Robbie avoid him, or should he seek Jay out, fight and confront him? 

Robbie reaches up to touch his forehead. He can feel some kind of slimy liquid, but he doesn’t know if it’s saliva or cleaning fluid. 

Robbie imagines how the Club would react if he told them what had happened. Some of them probably wouldn’t believe any of it. Robbie himself isn’t sure his encounter with Jay happened, that it wasn’t some blood-loss induced hallucination after his match with Douki. 

Ishimori would probably believe him, he trusts Robbie. He would say: “Robbie, just don’t split your head open, and it won’t happen again.”


End file.
